It is known in a rotary electric machine to connect top ends of teeth of a stator core thereby to reduce cogging torque. In case that the top ends of all the teeth are connected, leakage flux in the stator increases and lowers torque. Patent document, JP 2013-81303A (US 2014-0246944A1), proposes to connect top ends of teeth only partially.
In case that the top ends of the teeth are connected, there remain no parts, which hold teeth not to deform at the time of forming a winding in a stator core. As a result the teeth are likely to deform.